


ten moments and decades and more

by ayebydan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: In ten moments Legolas turns from boy to the elf who joins the fellowship.





	ten moments and decades and more

_One_

HIs mother dies in childbirth and it takes years for anyone to tell him that is why she is not in his life. It takes a few decades more for Legolas to realise that is why his father wants so little to do with him.

_Two_

Politics is something he becomes aware of when other elves consider him an adult and his father suddenly considers him too close to certain elves. Like Tauriel. 

_Three_

Conflict is not fighting to Legolas but when he hears whispers of those who don't agree with his father and yet instead of turning them over to the guard Legolas privately agrees. 

_Four_

His father tells him dwarves are imbeciles not worthy of respect and then a small group follow a lost King past his watch and he can't help admiring them all.

 _Five_

He sees fear in the faces of the humans on the lake. He recognises panic on the brother of the dying dwarf. He starts to question every part of his life. Are Elves so much better? Is isolation really the way forward as towns and villages and civilisations burn?

 _Six_

Part of him wants Tauriel and the other knows it would never work. Silence, and saying nothing when his mind protests, is something he is used to but that moment is when he realises it is not something he should understand so well.

_Seven_

His gut churns when he sees the body. The dwarf did not seem like a bad person. Tauriel's tears break his heart but his tongue remains stuck to the roof of his throat. He has only been trained to deal out death and remain silent in the face of turmoil. A good Heir.

 _Eight_

HIs father gives him vague instructions but he follows them for the chance to just _go_. Somewhere. Anywhere.

_Nine_

He feels like a child in the World of Man, despite being older than anyone there. They know things he has never even imagined but he learns quickly. He spends decades in the wilderness learning of issues his lands remember but have lost the skills to contain. He swears he will take his knowledge and take it home to restore the forest and then the Ring happens. 

_Ten_

People assume his father has sent him but it is more complex than that. Other representatives meet him on route to Elrond and he ignores most of their comments about his journeys in the lands of man. They tell him what his father wants. Legolas takes his seat and stares at the interesting group and thinks that if his father wanted anything special he would have, for once, told his son himself.


End file.
